


Sniffle, Sneeze, Skate...?

by pendots



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Four, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Victuuri Week 2017, Yuuri please stop being so stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendots/pseuds/pendots
Summary: Victor gaped. Yuuri didn't look fit to be standing, much less skating!(In which poor Yuuri is sick but still insistent that he and Victor go to practice. Victor won't have it.)(Victuuri Week 2017 Day 4: Free for All.)





	

When Victor returned from his early morning walk with Makkachin and Yuuri still wasn't awake, he knew something was up. Sure, Yuuri liked to sleep in, but he almost always woke up excited for practice...

Victor walked towards their bedroom. He was mere inches from knocking when the door swung open with hurried force. Victor took a step back in surprise, a greeting on his lips, but it died in an instant.

Yuuri, hunched over and dressed in one of Victor's shirts—which also happened to be inside out—stood before him, his eyes screwed closed against the light of the living room. "Sorry for running late," Yuuri croaked with a sniffle. "I'm ready to head out now."

Victor gaped. Yuuri didn't look fit to be standing, much less _skating_! “What?” he asked, flabbergasted.

Yuuri’s nose wrinkled slightly, as if he was holding back a sneeze. “Let’s go to practice,” he said. “I woke up late, so the sooner we go, the better. I can skip breakfast, so—”

“Yuuri.”

A confused frown. “What?”

Victor put a hand to Yuuri’s forehead. The heat seemed to radiate off Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri was naturally a little warm, but _this_ was excessive. “We aren’t going to practice today,” Victor decided. His voice left no room for argument.

Yuuri’s eyes bugged out of his skull. “What? No! I need to work on my step sequence!”

 _So much for no argument._ Victor let out a breath. “Yuuri, you’re burning up. You’d melt the ice if you so much as touched it. Besides, your step sequence is lovely already and it can wait a day or two. How about you go back to bed and I’ll make you some soup?” Victor flashed an encouraging smile, the kind that made hearts around the world flutter.

Yuuri was unmoved. “You can’t cook, Victor,” he pointed out, his voice flat and a bit nasally.

“I can…!” Victor paused. “I can cook soup. Probably,” he muttered.

It was true that Victor had cooked for himself back when he lived in St. Petersburg alone—though that felt like ages ago now—but it had mostly been reheated food or premade salads. Ever since Yuuri’s arrival, they’d either eaten out or Yuuri had cooked for them both. Victor offered to help, but he was reliably given jobs preparing or mixing. As in _non-cooking_ jobs. He cringed. _Could_ he make soup…?

Despite his face still being twisted in his failing attempts to breathe through his nose, Yuuri managed an amused smile. “What did you even have for breakfast?”

“Cereal,” Victor answered, as if it was obvious. _Wait!_ He gasped, his face falling into a disapproving frown. “Yuuri! You’re deflecting. We’re staying home and _you_ are going to rest.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Victor… Who knew you could be such a mother hen? I promise I’m well enough to ska—!” He broke off with a cough, doubling over and squeezing his eyes shut. A series of sneezes followed suddenly, knocking Yuuri off-balance. Victor placed steadying hands on his fiancé’s shoulders, his face drawn in concern.

Yuuri managed to pull himself upright again with a petulant sniffle. Victor waited, expectant but somehow charmed by Yuuri’s stubbornness. _Now who could he have learned that from…?_ he thought. Perhaps Victor had been influencing Yuuri for too long; Yakov would have grumbled if reminded of how many times Victor tried to pull the same “I’m-totally-fine-and-I-can-totally-skate” routine when he was younger.

On the other hand, Victor knew—and sympathized with—how much Yuuri loved the ice, so Yuuri’s insistent arguing wasn’t all too surprising. Victor gave him a tender smile, turning on the puppy-dog eyes. Makkachin always got it to work on Yuuri, so Victor figured he could give it a shot.

With a sigh, Yuuri threw up his hands. “Alright, fine. You win. I’ll rest for today, but tomorrow!” He held up a finger, determined. “Tomorrow I’ll skate!” The power of his declaration was lost in the hoarseness of his voice, but Victor nodded nonetheless.

“ _If_ you feel better by tomorrow, of course you can skate. The sooner you rest, the sooner you can go back!” Victor sing-songed.

Yuuri yawned. “Yeah, yeah.” He slumped a bit in Victor’s hold. Shyly, he glanced up. “Will you carry me?”

Even after all this time, Victor still found the tiniest things about Yuuri adorable. He softened immediately. “Of course I will, Yuuri. All you have to do is ask and I’ll carry you absolutely everywhere, even on the ice!”

Yuuri blushed and looked away. “Victor,” he whined. “That’s unrealistic. Besides, you’d hurt yourself. Lifts during pair skating aren’t the same as carrying me places. Don’t say such ridiculous things...”

Victor stifled a giggle behind his hand. Secretly, he was amazed how easily flustered Yuuri still was after all this time. _Then again, I still find myself falling in love with him more every day…_ Victor smiled softly. He turned Yuuri gently and leaned down to pick him up. Yuuri’s arms went around his neck immediately, melting instantly into Victor’s hold in spite of his previous stubbornness. Makkachin following along behind them and sniffed at Yuuri’s hanging feet inquisitively. Yuuri huffed out a soft laugh, careful not to hurt his throat more than he already had.

Though Yuuri’s health was his main concern, Victor couldn’t help but feel at peace. Here he was with the person he loved most in his arms, Makkachin shuffling happily along behind them. Victor was far from the days where he would speak only to a beloved dog who could never respond; now he had so many people he loved and who loved him back. His life had changed so drastically in such a relatively short time, but Victor wouldn’t have it any other way.

Yuuri poked at Victor’s cheek, jolting him from his reverie. “You okay? You look all dreamy and you stopped walking.” He raised his eyebrows.

Victor grinned. “I was just thinking about how happy I am where I am now!” he sang, pressing a short kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.

“You’re happy that I’m sick?” Yuuri teased.

Victor gasped in mock horror. “Yuuri! How could you say such a thing?!” He threw a hand to his forehead dramatically. “You wound me!”

Yuuri squeaked, his legs now unsupported. Amused, Victor jumped them both onto the bed, Yuuri letting out a yelp of surprise as he fell. Victor tilted his body so he wouldn’t crush Yuuri (“just like you did in China!” Yuuri had taunted in a situation much like this one). He laughed exuberantly as he landed, rolling onto his back by Yuuri’s side. Yuuri was laughing too, though it was interspersed with coughs.

Victor sat up, looking back down at his fiancé. “Okay, enough playing around. Time for you to rest! Shall I go make you a healing katsudon?”

“Ha!” Yuuri snorted. He yanked on Victor’s arm, bringing Victor back down with a startled yelp that he would later deny making. “Like you could make a katsudon,” he said teasingly. He pecked Victor on the nose, as if trying to lessen the sting of his jab. “Besides, you have to stay here and keep me warm. That’s your job.” Yuuri buried his head in his pillow with a happy sigh.

Victor laughed. “Oh, is it now? And what if _I_ get sick, too?” he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

Muffled by the pillow, Yuuri muttered, “Sorry, can’t hear you. Less talking, more sleeping. My fiancé said so.” He sat up, nodding toward the fluffball at the foot of the bed. “See, even Makkachin is asleep.”

“Betrayal!” Victor whispered theatrically. Yuuri snorted and threw his head back onto the pillow. Yuuri’s arm snaked out and around Victor’s hips, pulling him closer in what was supposed to be a sneaky gesture. “ _Yuu-ri_ ,” Victor whined, drawing out the name as long as he could. Just around the edge of Yuuri’s pillow, Victor saw him smile.

“Goodnight,” a muffled Yuuri said, feigning deafness.

Victor chuckled, nestling a little closer with a happy sigh. “I can’t deny you anything,” he said affectionately. “But if I wake up sick tomorrow, I expect at least two thousand healing katsudon!”

Yuuri made exaggerated snoring sounds in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a sickfic before, so this was a fun new experience!  
> Thanks to everyone who has been reading my Victuuri Week fics so far! I've been having a lot of fun writing them, so I hope you're enjoying reading them! We're halfway there now...!  
> As usual, feel free to come yell with me on my yoi sideblog! I post my fics there, too: scarfyuuri


End file.
